Thomas/Peter Pan
Casts: Version 1 (Made By UbiSoftFan94 akaRayFan94) * Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heros) * Emily as Wendy (Emily has a crush on Thomas, just like Wendy has a crush on Peter Pan) * Duck as John Darling (Both Western) * Percy as Micheal Darling (Both small) * Mavis as Tiger Lily (Tiger Lily's Black Hair does match with Mavis' Coat of Paint) * Lady as Tinker Bell (Both magical) * Gordon as George Darling (Both proud, but sometimes grumpy) * Molly as Mary Darling (Both have the letter 'M') * James as Slighty (Both vain) * Harvey as Chubby (Both brown) * Donald and Douglas as The Twins (All twins) * Salty as Nibs (Nibs's voice suits Salty) * Billy as Tootles (Tootles's voice suits Billy) * Flora, Belle, Caitlin, and The Coaches as The Mermaids * Boco as The Indian Chief * Daisy as Squaw * Devious Diesel as Captain James Hook (Both the main villains and Captain James Hook's Black Hair does match with Devious Diesel's Coat of Paint) * Dennis as Mr. Smee (Mr. Smee's voice suits Dennis) * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton and Norman as The Pirates * Smudger as Tick Tock Crocodile (Both green and evil) Version 2 (made by Josephcl93 and BramGloatFilms) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Peter Pan *Emily the Beautiful Engine as Wendy *Whiff the Rubbish Engine as John *Percy the Small Engine as Michael *Lady as Tinker Bell *Gordon the Big Engine as Mr. Darling *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook *Splatter & Dodge as Mr. Smee *Dennis the Lazy Diesel as The Singing Pirate *Derek the Diesel as Tick-Tock The Crocodile *D261 (aka The Diesel) as Mr. Starking *Henry the Green Engine as Lost Boy Bear *Mavis the Diesel as Mrs. Darling *James the Red Engine as Lost Boy Fox *Bill & Ben as Lost Boy Raccoons *Neville the Black Engine as Lost Boy Rabbit *Bertie the Bus as Lost Boy Skunk *Arry, Bert & Trucks as Pirate Chews *Cranky the Crane as Indian Chef *Rosie the Tank Engine as Tiger Lily *Narrow Gauge Engines as Indians *Elizabeth as Squawk *Donald & Douglas as Chinese Boy (deleted scene) *Annie, Clarabel, Millie, Daisy and Coaches as Mermaids *Gremlin as Nana *Molly the Yellow Engine as Jane *Edward the Blue Engine as Dad *Bulstrode the Barge as Octopus *Toad as Danny *Duck the Western Engine as Robin Willams Lost Boy *Boco the Diesel as Roy Disney and more Version 3 *Edward as Peter Pan *Daisy as Wendy *Bertie as John *Duck as Michael *Jack as George *Isobella as Mary *Emily as Mr. Smee (I know Emily is good and female) *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook *Troublesome Trucks as Pirates *Donald as Nana *Douglas as Crocodile *Thomas as Cubby *Percy as Slighty *Diesel and Bulgy as Twins (I know Diesel and Bulgy are bad) *Oliver as Nibs *Toad as Tootles *Gordon as Indian Chief *Molly as Tiger Lily *Narrow Gauge Engines as Indians *Elizabeth as Squawk *Annie/Clarabel as Tinkerbell *Mavis as Jane *Bill as Nana II *Ben as Octopus *Boco as Edward See Also: *TUGS/Peter Pan *Sonic/Peter Pan *Garfield/Peter Pan *and more Category:Thomas Category:Thomas Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:UbiSoftFan94